


To Be Like you

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, just brotherly fluff, leon being best big bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: When you're the brother of the undefeated champion, you'd dream of being like him; Until it occurred to you, that maybe you'll never be as good. Luckily, Hop had someone to convince him otherwise. (Takes place before the games).
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	To Be Like you

From the day Leon became Galar’s first ever champion, the living room shelf is slowly piling up with his trophies, plaques and other rewards. The collection seemed to increase almost every time, Hop can hardly sense a break inbetween each award received; Each award, received by his own brother and idol.

Normally, any relative of the champion would be boasting telling everyone that they are the brother, sister, cousin so forth, of the champion. But Hop? Even after he hit early adolescence, he is nothing like that. 

To him, boasting doesn’t do much. If anything, Hop would rather walk the talk and be like the champion. Be as good as his brother Lee and then he could fill up his own shelf with praise and awards like him...

But, can he really do it? He is yet to start his big journey as Gym Challenger. But Leon? He did way before him. 

People didn’t call him the undefeated champion for nothing; It’s because Leon really is, the undeafeated champion. For as long as Hop could remember, Leon had been on the champion’s throne with no defeats, only victories. He gained himself the title of legend in the process - The title that worried even Hop. 

If Leon really is all of that, then the odds are large; The odds of Hop, facing his brother in battle only to walk away in defeat. He could already see it all…

The crowds jeering. 

Chairman Rose clicking in unsurprised disappointment. 

Leon towering over his own brother in yet another victory. 

“I can’t do it. I’ll never be like Lee..” Whispered the teen in despair. He didn’t realise that someone had been listening.

A pair of hands, the right hand being gloved, gently cupped themselves over Hop’s eyes. The teen heard a deep, friendly chuckle he recognised too well.

“Guess who?” Said the voice teasingly.

“Lee,” 

Despite any self-insecurity, Hop can never resist smiling at the warm voice of Leon’s. The fourteen-year-old reached up to grasp Leon’s hands and he squeaked out as the latter playfully lifted him for a spin, before putting him down.

Chuckling, Leon took a look at his brother. To Hop’s slight alarm, the young adult had evident concern in his expression; Clearly he was able to sense his brother’s stress. 

“Alright Hop. I come all the way from the league to here only to hear some moping from my little brother.” Said he.

Hop winced. “... So, you’ve been eavesdropping?”

“Oh sure, and I heard plenty in just one sentence.” Leon’s expression then softened to a concern-filled one. “Right. You, are going tell me what’s wrong. I can tell something’s up. Remember what I always told you. If something’s wrong, you can tell Lee anything.”

A beat of silence passed as Hop thought of how to tell him. The teen took a deep breath, and he let it out, gazing at the trophies as he did.

“I’ve been looking at those again Lee. And you know how I’ve always dreamed of being a champion like you one day? Well… Oh no, it sounds stupid.” Hop turned away.

Leon used a finger to turn Hop’s gaze back to his. “Nothing sounds stupid to your big brother Hopsy. Come on, let me in will you? I wanna help but I can’t if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

The teen’s distraught eyes met with his brother’s kind ones. They immediately melted Hop’s heart, he could never keep anything from his brother with a gaze like that. He sighed shakily.

“I.. I don’t think I’ll ever be like you Lee. You’re Leon, the undefeated champion. And me? I’m just Hop. I’m worried I might fail.” Murmured the teen, before choking out. “I am nothing like you Lee! A-And I don’t think I ever will be-!”

“Hey!”

Hop flinched at Leon’s sudden bark. He expected Leon to yell at him further. But instead, the champion pulled his brother in for a tight bear hug. Maintaining his hold around Hop as if preventing him from escaping, Leon spoke in a firm, reassuring tone.

“No little brother of mine uses that language in this house. Hop, you haven’t even tried! You haven’t even left the house let alone gain a starter! So don’t ever go around saying you’ll never be like me.” 

Those words came right out of the undefeated champion’s mouth. It had Hop speechless for a good moment as they managed to hit home.

“Do you really mean it?” Came Hop’s quiet response.

Leon nodded, giving a small smile. “Of course. Hop, remember where I came from. I wasn’t the Galar champion overnight you know?” He chuckled before continuing. “When you’re a trainer, Hopsy, there are always roads to walk and mountains to climb. Whether it’s impossible or not, you’ll never know unless you try. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Hop met his brother’s gaze. “I do now, Lee. Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it Little Brother,” 

Leon gave the younger a ruffle to the head, making Hop smile from the affectionate gesture.


End file.
